A Chance to Live...
by D'MoNiQ
Summary: Mitsui's p.o.v. in what happened in A Chance to Love...(mitko) sappy too


Title:A Chance to Live (sequel to A Chance to Love)  
Part: 1/1  
Author:Siren M  
Genre: yaoi  
Pairing: mitko  
Rating: dunno **scratch head**  
Archive:* sd fic archive  
Email:kitsunes@hotmail.com  
Warning: yaoi  
Author's Notes: /this/ words are thoughts and this is Mitsui-kun's p.o.v. Ganbatte, Mitkun!!!  
Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me  


"We only live once and life is short... To lose the chance to love is to lose the chance to live..." 

Mitsui watched as Shohoku's team captain walked away towards where his sister was waiting for him. /I still can't believe it./ He turned away, eyes falling onto the basketball court. The place he had just exited not long ago. He had left the court right after practice was called to an end about fifteen minutes ago. 

But he hadn't went home straight away. Instead, he had stood near the exit waiting for someone. Someone that he needed to talk to. 

At the memory of the little talk he had with Akagi not so long ago, he rubbed at the big bruise that was slowly forming at the top of his head. /He didn't really have to hit so hard. Just because I had the guts to ask if he was gay. Ceh, I just wanted to know if he liked Kiminobu./ He winced. /Ite/ 

/Did he really mean it?/ Mitsui picked up his bag, walking slowly back to the basket ball court, heading towards the locker room. /About Kiminobu liking me.../

Maybe there was a chance for him...

Maybe..just maybe...

/But why?/ It was a question that Mitsui kept asking himself. /Why me? What is it about him? Why does he make me feel guilt whenever I see him?/

The shooting guard waited at the side as all the juniors exited the locker room. He nodded to them as they greeted him. They filed out and he waited patiently for the vice-captain to come out.

/Why did he fall for someone like me? I know that I'm not the only one that is interested in him./

The object of his thoughts finally came out, closing the door and locking them. Mitsui walked towards the other boy, still wondering what had attracted him to the other third year.

"Yo, Kogure!"

The bespectacled boy turned to him and smiled. His doe-brown eyes lit up softly, making Mitsui stop. 

/Ah! Now I remember why./

"Mitsui." /Hell, Kiminobu. Do you know what you do to me when you smile like that?/ He gave the other boy his trademark smirk, not wanting to betray the turmoil that he was feeling inside.

"Where's Akagi?" he wanted to groan. /Argghh!! Why did I ask that?/ Mitsui berated himself.

"He went home about a few minutes ago. Why are you looking for him?"

"Nan demonai. I was just wondering," Mitsui said, trying to sound casual, not really knowing what he was saying. "You two were always together..." /Why the hell did I say that? Baka! Sakuragi must be rubbing off of me./

"Wha...?" 

"I would think that you guys were going out or something..." Mitsui snickered, missing the shocked response from the brown-haired boy. "If it wasn't for the fact that Akagi's as straight as a rod." /That's extremely stupid. I can't believe this. What is happening with me!?/ He wanted to tear his hair out in frustration, he couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Oh." the bespectacled boy looked shocked.

/Shit! Do something! Change the subject, bakayaro!/

"Anyway," Mitsui scratched his head, wincing a little as his fingers touched a sore spot where Akagi had hit him. /Ite../ "You going home now?"

"Yeah," Kogure seemed uncomfortable. "Did you... forget something?"

"Iie, I just..." Mitsui looked away. /Hell, what is wrong with me!?/ "It's kinda late," he shifted his gaze to the clock. /Lame, just lame./

"Yeah, it is," Kogure replied patiently. 

"Um..I...Why don't I walk you home?" Mitsui realized what he had blurted out /I'm such an idiot. K'so./ 

"Eh?" 

"That is," He said quickly, "If you don't mind." /Please...don't say.../ He looked down at the ground, wondering if his face was red with embarrassment.

"No, I don't mind."

Mitsui finally looked up, seeing Kogure smiling, he returned the smile goofily, feeling as if he had just scored a winning shot for the team. /Heck, even better than that./

"Let's go, then." he said, beaming at the other boy.

"Hai." Kogure nodded, smiling softly.

Maybe... Just maybe...there was a chance...

Tsuzuku

This is not exactly the sequel, I'm still planning on it. However, hope you enjoyed it! ^_^V C & C anyone? 


End file.
